Products, for example, consumer products may comprise one or more benefit agents that can provide a desired benefit to such product and/or a situs that is contacted with such a product—for example stain removal and/or bleaching. Unfortunately, in certain products, for example, fluid products, benefit agents such as preformed peracids may be degraded by or degrade components of such products before such product is used—this is particularly true when the product has a pH greater than about 6. Thus, a protection system that protects the components of a product from a benefit agent is desired. Efforts have been made in this area but typically either fail to provide the required level of protection or fail to release the benefit agent when it is needed. Thus, the need for encapsulated benefit agents that are available during product use, yet which do not damage such product during product storage, remains. Applicants disclose a particle comprising a benefit agent, such as a preformed peracid, wherein the benefit agent is contained in a hydrogel core, said core having a pH wherein the benefit agent is stable. Such core is then encapsulated by an encapsulating material. While not being bound by theory, Applicants believe that said core's environment is such that the benefit agent is stable while the encapsulating material allows for a separate environment outside of the particle, for example a pH greater than 6. Surprisingly, the difference in the core's environment and the environment outside of the particle can be so dramatically different that materials that could not previously be combined in a composition may now be combined with minimal stability issues. Yet, during use the benefit agent is, as desired, released. Thus, multiple benefits can now be obtained from a single composition, for example, bleaching and enzymatic cleaning can now be obtained from liquid detergent products.